Captured by Captain Hook
by EmmaJones22
Summary: Emma is captured by Hook and wel...you know. enjoyy


{Emma's POV}

I wake up and my hands are tied up behind a chair. I scream, but stop when I hear a door opening. Suddenly a man steps infront of me. I look to the man and meet two eyes as blue as the sea. I didn't realize that he came closer to me. Our faces were very close, lips almost touching. I can see some sort of lust in his eyes. He closed the gap, kisses me. I try to contain my moans from the feeling of his warm body, but let one fall from my lips. 'wait who is this man?' I ask myself.

He breaks the kiss and walks behind me. My eyes focus on something shiny, but no longer then 2 secconds I pay attention. He un ties me and I see a chance to run away. As I do, suddenly two strong hand grabs my forearm. He pulls me up and throws me onto the bed. 'Why does this turn me on??? Who is this guy?? What The Fuck?' I think.

"Don't make me tie your feet up, love." The man Says. "Who are you?" I ask a bit nervous and I hear a sort of click. When I look next to me I see a hook. Then it hits me. "You're Captain Hook."

"Aye, Hook, but who are you, Love?" He asks seductively. "Just nobody." I say not looking to him. "Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." I almost choke on air. "How did you know?" I ask curious. "Everybody in the kingdom is looking for you and I'm not stuppid, I know how the princess looks like." He walks to the edge of the bed. "Are you going to bring home now?" I ask naive. "What do you think, darling?" I shake my head. "Good anwser." he says and pushes me so I fall on my back. Hook rips away all my cloth, but let my undergarments. He crawls ontop of me and atacks my neck.

'Holy shit this guy is so hot, kill me.' I think so many things to myself it's not good. I let out a small moan. I can feel him smirk in the kiss. 'Lord of god help me I can't do this but it's so good What in the bloody fuck is wrong with me.'

"You really want this do you?" he says. "I can't deny that is doesn't feel good." and I smirk 'There is really something wrong with me, Emma What are doing!' I try to flush away my thoughts and continue with what ever we are doing.

His good hand trailes to the back of my dress, rippes it off and throws is to the back off his room. "Fuck." I curse myself for not wearing anything underneath it, except my underwear although I really want this. 'WHY DO I WANT THIS?'

I finally manage to stop my thoughts and just go on with having sex with Captain hook...

He kisses along my collarbone, comming to my breasts. He sucks on my nipples and it makes me moan. "God..." His kisses trail down to my stomach and a shiver takes over my body when I feel the cold steel of his hook on my thigh. Within one second my onderwear comes off and without any waring he pushes one finger inside my wet core. I moan loudly "Fuck!" Hook grins. "I only have to touch you and you're practically dripping fot me." he says adding another finger, picking up his pace. I feel myself getting close. "Don't come yet, darling not until I say so." On purpose he starts pumping his fingers faster in and out of me. "Please, let me come!" I beg, which I told myself not to do. With a giant smirk on his face he says, "That's it, come for me darling, naughty little princess you are." I come all around his fingers, still buried inside me, with cry of pleasure.

"OH FUCK!" I moan.

Hook take off his own cloths and lines his cock infront of my entrance and pushes himself painful slowly inside me. I arch my back when he grabs my leg and lays it over his shoulder to thrust deeper. "Fuck, you're big!" I scream lightly. "and you're so tight princess" he says thickening his accent and again, I can feel myself getting close. How is that evenpossible?! He's barely moving for the love of god.

"Move faster!" I almost yell to him. Hook looks at me with lust in his eyes and suddenly moves with a much bigger pace in and out of me. My eyes rol back in my head. "Gods, Fuck...That's amazing." I moan and he grinsand starts rubbing my clit with his hook. I wrap my single leg around his waist to pull him closer.

When I hear him groan, thats all it does for me to rip my orgasm through and it doesn't take long for Hook to get to his own. He pulls out of me and cleans himself and me up. He lays beside me and gently kisses my neck. 'Now he's being gentle and not 10 seconds ago he was terrifying.'

"Aye, love I can be quite genlte only if someone is not so stubborn to let me do my job." he say kissing behind my ear. I shiver of our contact and itimmediately shots to my core, again really.

"Wait, I said that out loud?" I ask in a wisper

"Why else could I have known?" Heanswers sofly with a small smirk. "And I'm always a gentleman." I roll my eyes.

I roll over to face him, not bothering that we're both naked and look into his oh sogorgeous, blue eyes. I lean forward and give him a kiss on his lips. "Ready for round two." I wisper in his ear.

{Heyyy holy shit it took me sooo long sorryyyy

BYEE Love you all my sweet pancakes}


End file.
